Hero Of The Gods Character Page
Main Characters Peter Mason 13 yr old son of poseidon, he is the main character of the series and the "hero of the prophecy". Before he found out he was a Demigod he lived as much as a normal life as he could however he never fit in and only ever had a couple of friends. After he finds out about his true self he reluctlantly stays at the camp but he just wishes to be normal. He is a easy going person and very friendly to his friends as well as loyal. He is not afraid to speak his mind to anyone either even if they are one of the Olympians. He is brave and good hearted, always trying to do the right thing whatever the cost. His Weapons He has a celestial bronze sword which was built by the Hephaestus twins Laura and Lucas when he first came to Camp. It is usual length and has a hilt which makes it comfortable to hold. It also has a trident symbol on one of the flat sides of the blade. Fatal Flaw Always risks everything to save anyone he cares about without planning before hand. He's Appearance He stands at around 6'0 and has a little more than average muscle'd body. He has medium length'd black hair with sea blue eyes that are described as able to calm anyone who is upset down. He is considered handsome by some of the girls although he seems not to notice this. Abigail "Abby" Smith 13 yr old daughter of Athena, she is smart... too smart and also hard to be friends with due to her having high trust issues. She never speaks about her life before Camp Half- Blood but it is known she was an orphan. She is tough and very stubborn, also always right. She usually always speaks her mind but also knows when not to overstep her "bounds" aka when speaking to a God. Even though she comes off as not a nice person, anyone who knows her well enough she is kind to and would give her life for without a blink. She wants to do the right thing all the time but is careful and smart about what she does unlike Peter. Her Weapons She owns two daggers but often only uses one in battle claiming the other is there as "back up" although there is a story behind it. She also wields a bow which she is often seen taking around with her. It is also stated that she can use a sword but she prefers to either battle at a distance using the bow or if she must do close combat with a small weapon like her daggers. She also has a blue cap which turns her invisible (yeh I know I know Annabeth has one but its just too cool :P). Fatal Flaw She is afraid of spiders like all children of Athena and also refuses to accept she is wrong often causing a argument over it. She also has deep trust issues due to her past. Her Appearance She is around 5'4 in height and has an athletic type body. She has blonde hair which is mostly tied back in a pony tail but not all the time and she also has stormy blue eyes which are described as being able to help her threaten people without speaking or as always keeping an eye out for anything that didnt make sense. Many boys consider her beautiful but dont dare tell her due to her being quite threatening. Anthony Johnson Peter's best friend and also his protector. Anthony is a Satyr and also the one who brings Peter to Camp Half - Blood. He was born and grew up in Camp, however he lost his parents when they gave died heroes. Following this, Anthony is determind to make them proud and follows Peter on any quest he goes on to prove himself. He is always kind hearted and putting others first however he is also a little scared half the time when facing a threat but does his best to put on a brave face, usually by cracking jokes. However behind his brave face and jokes, he is still hurting from his parents deaths and is not as happy as he comes across to be. His Weapons In combat he tends to use whatever he can throw nearby at the monster but he also has his crutches that are built extra strong just in case he needs to use them for fighting. Fatal Flaw Gets scared of monsters easily and also gets into trouble quickly due to him trying to prove himself. Appearance He has a average type body and stands at around 5'7. He has short brown hair and hazel coloured eyes that are described to always be filled with worry, either that or laughter. Josh Fury 15 yr old son of Apollo. Josh is "the boy" in camp and always has many girls trying to earn his affection. He is cocky in his abilities and is always trying to show off. He sees himself as a celebrity in the Camp and happily accepts this and often uses it. However despite his "appearance" in front of others, close friends of his like Abby know inside he is generally a good guy and always tries to help his friends. However he also has a little bit of a dark side and can easily be angered by the Gods and their actions causing him to come across slightly as a bad guy to whoever sees this anger but he can easily keep his cool in front of his "fans". He is also Peter's friendly rival. His Weapons He owns a celestial bronze sword and suprisingly prefers close combat unlike other apollo kids. However he is also a excellent shot with his own bow and never misses his target unless if something gets in the way. Fatal Flaw He is angered easily by certain things and that can usually blind his judgement. Appearance Described by many girls as "Perfect" he stands at 6'0 and has a little bit more than average muscles along with medium sized silver hair and dark black eyes which people describe it like they're looking into an abyss. He also has a lon scar that goes across his lip and stops at his chin about. Laura and Lucas The twins, they are both children of Hephaestus and have a little sibling rivalry with eachother. They are good friends with Abby and quickly become friends with Peter aswell. Laura shares many traits with Abby like being tough and stubborn and she is always trying to prove that girls are much better than boys. She is also easy to get along with and be friends with. Lucas is a big guy who likes to pretend his all tough but inside he is a nice and sometimes "good stupid" person. He also has a thing about getting a crush on girls very quickly and that often causes him to be a idiot around them. Despite this he greatly cares for his friends and shares a trait with his sister, being able to tell when something is wrong with his friends instantly. Their Weapons Lucas tends to use a big hammer and a large dagger for close combat as he is not a very good shot with bows and Laura uses a celestial bronze sword that she made herself while also being able to wield throwing daggers. Fatal Flaws Trust people very easily and refuse to except that their machines are faulty even if its proven. They also have a thing about fixing EVERYTHING that is broken even if not asked. Appearance Lucas stands at over 6'0 and has large muscles that are often too big for his clothes. He has short black hair however he is nearly bald and brown eyes that are said to be able to see through any lie. Laura is about 5'6 and has a muscle'd body, more than girls usually have as well as long black hair which she ties in a pony tail and brown eyes which like Lucas's are said to be able to see through any lie. They both also like to wear a bandana. Recurring Characters Ms. Mason Peter's mom she is a sweet, kind lady who is always worrying about her son and his friends. She plays a major role in why Peter stays at the camp all year round, the fact being if he went home she would be in BIG danger. However she still finds her way into his adventures sometimes, whether its to help the heroes or if she is a victim whoever the bad guy is at the time. Her Weapons She doesnt have any weapons but if she was in combat she would likely be given a weapon or just use anything in the surrounding area as a weapon. Fatal Flaw Is to trusting with strangers. Appearance She is a typical looked woman in her late 30s and has long black hair along with light green eyes that are described as being stunning when she laughs and worry'd when the situation calls for it. Category:Original Character Category:DemigodJamie Category:Hero Of The Gods Series Category:Character Page